The present invention relates of playpens and more particularly to a structure of a collapsible leaf for a playpen which leaf is usually attached to one side of the playpen without disturbing the baby playing in the playpen and is supportable on the top of the playpen for placing the things such as toys, milk or the other objects required.
Conventionally, a playpen has no place to put the things required to feed a baby. Thus, the producer provides a collapsible leaf attached to a playpen (as shown in FIG. 1). The collapsible leaf includes a rectangular frame 1 covered up with cloth 30, a pair of supports 2 symmetrically secured under a pair of transverse bars of the frame 1 by rivets 6 and each having a semi-circular slot 8 engageable with the top of the ails 4 of a playpen respectively and a pair of hinges 3 each having pair of transverse through holes for respectively coupling with a longitudinal bar of the frame 1 and the rail 41 of the playpen. So that the leaf is able to for about 180.degree. to hang on the rail 41 and the top of the transverse bars lean on the uprights 9 of the playpen. However, this collapsible leaf has a disadvantage that the hinges 3 are difficult to assemble to the rail 41. Besides, a hanging object without fixing to the uprights is unstable.